No Air Open Mike Night at the Academy
by Shadow Kissed134
Summary: Rose wakes up after another romantic interlude with Lissa and Christian, so she gets up and starts to wander around the Academy. Eventually she ends up at Dimitri's room and he doesn't realize she is there, and a secret love confession comes out.
1. No Air

**No Air/ Open Mike Night at Vampire Academy.**

His lips. His touch. I looked up into his gorgeous face. _Gorgeous?! What the..! Christian you aren't Dimitri!_ In Lissa's head _again! C'mon, snap outta this, Rose!_ I struggled to return to my reality as Lissa's emotions were escalating. _Eew._ My eyes fluttered, and opened. To my _immense_ relief Christian wasn't there, nor was he on top of me. Thank God. I got up out of bed, not willing to go back to that torture again, and wrapped my fuzzy dressing gown around me. I walked out into the hall of the novice's dorm, scuffing my slippers on the wooden floors. _Maybe I'll drop by Mason's._ So I headed towards the boy's dorms. Rubbing my eyes on the back of my hands, I went to knock on Mason's door, when I heard something. It sounded like a cat dying. Or someone who thought they can sing but really _can't,_ singing. The latter. It was coming from behind Mason's door. _Oh my God_. I slowly opened up the door. There was Mason, in all his glory, in a pair of boxer shorts holding a can of Lynx and singing into it.

_Forgive me if I st-stutter, from all of this clutter in my head,_

'_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes, like a waterbed._

_Do I seem familiar? I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times._

_No more camouflage I wanna be exposed and not be afraid to fall. _

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have,_

_And cannon ball into the water._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have._

_For you I will, For you I will, For you I will._

Blushing; I silently closed the door, no doubt in my mind who Mason was dedicating Teddy Geiger's "For You I Will" to. I crept down the hall to see if Eddie was up for a midnight raid instead. And when I came near his room, music was coming out if it too. From what I could pick up; Eddie was doing some scary rendition of "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry. I doubted I'd ever known the true meaning of disturbing before I'd heard Eddie tonight. I soon accepted I would be flying solo tonight; so I just wandered around the school. After an hour or so, I came upon the guardian H.Q (I love calling it that- it's just so _ninja_), and decided what the heck, I'll surprise Dimitri. I mean its five, that's decent enough an hour to be rudely awakened by me. Chuckling; I tip-toed to Dimitri's room. For the third time that night I heard music coming from underneath the door. Good God. Is it Open Mike Night here or something? I opened the door, silently, curiously watching Dimitri, as he faced the window quietly singing.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

I took a deep breath and I joined in.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

Dimitri turned around, his hair a bit tousled from him running his hand through it - whenever he feels upset.

"Roza."

I continued on slowly walking up to him.

_So how?_

_Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?_

_Coz my world revolves around you, it's so hard for me to breathe._

_So tell me how to live with no air, _

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air, it's how I feel whenever you ain't there._

_There's no air. No air. No air._

I reached my hand up to cup his cheek; he let out a small moan.

"How Dimitri? How do expect me to live without air?" I said to him, obviously relating to us.

"I don't. You don't have to live without it anymore." He said fiercely, as he pulled me closer; closing off any distance there was between us and kissed me. The kiss filled me with so much passion and fire; it seemed to burst from me as I pushed him onto his bed.

"I just want to breathe." I gasped, before lunging into another kiss. Dimitri rolled on top of me.

"You can. We will." He pulled up my t-shirt, fully exposing me; while sauntering down to pull down my pyjama pants. Needless to say; our clothes ended up in a pile on the floor _very_ quickly.

******

The next morning I woke to the most beautiful sensations; Dimitri's warm breath on my neck, his long, hard-muscled arm draped around my shoulders and his face nuzzled at the nape of my neck, with him softly murmuring in his sleep, "Roza, Roza."

I never wanted to move. Kinda like that song that Lissa always has stuck in her head. _I want to lay like this forever…until the sky falls down on me._ What was that called again? Ah, yes, Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden. Gotta love that song. I rolled over so I was facing Dimitri. This small movement startled him awake, and he blinked blearily before realising I was there, with him. He stroked one wild strand of hair out of my face, and smiled.

"My Roza."

**Author's note: I don't own any of these characters or the songs. I would like to own Dimitri though *waggles eyebrows*, sigh and every other girl in the universe. Hoped you liked it and I leave your imagination to Dimitri with you****r pyjama pants. Lol. Please review if you can.**


	2. Dimitri You Play Guitar Breathing

**Author's Note: The song lyrics here is 'Breathing' By Life House, one of my all-time favourite bands. Hope you like. For next chapter I was thinking maybe Rose and Dimitri go clubbing in Montana with a beat I love, "Temperature" by Sean Paul.**

**'Dimitri, you play guitar?!' *This is Actually the title, sorry but i looked at it online and it seemed confusing. To me anyways.*  
**

"Morning, sexy." I said to Dimitri.

"I have a surprise for you, Milaya." He smiled.

"What does that mean?" I whined, I hated it when Dimitri went all Russian on me, but I had to admit, at times it was just too, damn _sexy._

"Sweetheart."

I kissed him on the lips for being just so sweet - and also I doubted if anything I could have answered to that would have ever matched the hard-core sweetness, and not come out tastelessly soppy.

"Where were we before you distracted me so thoroughly?" Dimitri said, his forehead pressed against mine; our noses touching.

"A surprise…?" I giggled.

To my great disappointment, he left my side and started to rummage around in his closet.

"Aha!" he cried in triumph, producing a lovely acoustic guitar. It was worn and scratched in some places, and the strings had curled at the head of the guitar.

"Dimitri, you play guitar?!!!" I cried, sitting up while wrapping a sheet around me in a make-shift toga.

"Yes, I do in fact play guitar, Milaya. _And _I wrote a song for you."

I gasped; no one had ever taken the trouble or even thought about writing a song for me!

_I'm finding my way back to sanity, again  
Though I don't really know what  
I am gonna do when I get there  
Take a breath and hold on tight  
Spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back in the arms of grace_

_I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be_

_I am looking past the shadows  
Of my mind into the truth and  
I'm trying to identify  
The voices in my head  
God! Which one's you?  
Let me feel one more time  
What it feels like to feel  
And break these calluses off me  
One more time_

_'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be_

_I don't want a thing from you  
Bet you're tired of me waiting  
For the scraps to fall  
Off your table to the ground  
I just want to be here now_

_'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be_

I listened in absolute amazement at Dimitri; his hands gently strumming the chords, the way he bent over the guitar – his hair flopping into his eyes. And the way the Dimitri Belikov, Badass Guardian façade just simply melted away, to just Dimitri. His voice was husky and soft, spinning the lyrics into a perfect love poem for me. I stared in amazement. My mouth was probably open too. When he finished, he propped the guitar against the wall and spread his arms out and then put them to his side.

"So… what did you think?" he asked meekly, after all, he had just bared his soul to me.

I put my hand over my mouth, my words coming out in barely a whisper, tears started to build up in my eyes.

"It was beautiful." My words were barely audible as I struggled to contain myself. I pulled the sheet up with me as I ran over to him, sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you." I whispered, looking deeply into his warm brown eyes. It was like I was drowning in a sea of chocolate. Mmmm. Dimitri kissed me on my fore-head and murmured.

"Trust me, you were worth it."

"I love you." I said, simply. There were no other words to describe how I felt about him other than those single three words.

"I love you too, forever."


	3. Sweetest Thing or Temperature

**Author's Note: The song lyrics in this one are: All I Need by Shane Piasecki (I altered the song a bit so it'd fit the story) and Sweetest Thing by Shane Piasecki and Temperature by Sean Paul is featured in this one. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor the songs.**

**The Sweetest Thing.**

After sneaking back out of Dimitri's dorm –after several stolen kisses- I went back to my dorm and got dressed. I was so caught up in thinking of the feel of Dimitri; I had put all of my clothes on inside out and back-to-front. Sighing, I tried to put Dimitri out of my head and started to get dressed again. It was Saturday, and since Lissa and Christian were still up in the Lovey-Dovey bubble, I went outside to enjoy the stars. The nocturnal schedule still seems weird to me. I stepped outside, some novices were out here too, just playing some footy for the sake of it. I passed them, heading for the pond near the woods. I sat down on a large rock next to the pond; watching the large carp fish swimming slowly around. I sat there for a while, letting the wind tease my hair. After the tenth time I had subconsciously traced Dimitri's face in the stars, I heard the unmistakable sound of Dimitri's guitar. I narrowed the sound to coming from within in the woods. I got up and walked towards the tall Beechwood trees. Holding my hands out in front of my face to keep the tree branches from taking swats at my face, I found him. He was sitting at the base of a tree, leaning against the trunk, his eyes closed as he sang.

_And I may not look like Mel Gibson  
but I feel good to me  
And I may not dance like Michael Jackson  
but I feel like Elvis Presley when I play my guitar for you,_

_and you sit there with your long dark hair and you listen to me sing outta tune_

_You can bring me the world, you can bring me the sea  
but nothing could ever compare to the gifts you've given me  
You could buy me the ocean, You could bring me the moon.  
But it won't mean a thing if I didn't have you, Rose._

_If I didn't have you Rose, oh, oh._

He looked so peaceful; it was as if there wasn't anything in the world that could ever make us worry. I stepped forward, my hands in the pockets of my jeans, ashamed I couldn't ever do anything as good as this for him.

"That was good. I like it."

His eyes flew open; smiling when he saw it was me. He patted the spot next to him.  
"Come, sit, Roza."

Walking to meet him, I tucked my hair behind my ears as I sat down next to him.

"What was that one called?" I asked him.

"All I Need." He said looking at me, his brown eyes shining so bright.

"I was thinking of another song, last night," He said, while I blushed at the memory.

"Well I want to hear it." I said looking at him.

"Okay." He said, shaking his head, chuckling.

_Sometimes I am a little less of a man than I should be  
but you never leave you, you never will  
When I'm wrong, you love me still  
Still, I say, ay, ay  
Tomorrow we'll sleep in the bed that we have made  
So let's do this the right way, oh Yeah!  
There ain't no doubt, when the lights turn out  
Ain't nobody living better than we are right now  
You're everything, everything  
And you, you're the sweetest thing to me  
And I know, you're gold  
Girl, you're so damn precious, let's take this nice, and slow  
and give it room to grow  
'cause you know, there ain't no doubt, when the lights turn out  
Ain't nobody living better than we are right now  
You're everything. Baby, everything  
And you, you're the sweetest thing  
It can be so hard, just starting out  
But look how far we've come, there's no stopping now  
You're my queen, and I will be your king_

_And you, you're the sweetest thing to me  
And I know the road is long sometimes  
We get turned around, flipped upside down, but the sun is gonna shine  
'Cause there ain't no doubt when the lights turn out  
Ain't nobody living better than we are right now  
You're everything, baby, everything  
And you, you're the sweetest thing  
It can be so hard, just starting out  
But look how far we've come, there's no stopping now  
You're my queen, and I will be your king  
And you, you're the sweetest thing, and you, you're the sweetest thing  
And you, you're the sweetest thing to me  
The sweetest thing to me, you're everything to me  
You're the sweetest thing to me_

The song was easy and upbeat; Dimitri kept the time by tapping the body of the guitar in time with the chords. _Oh to be that guitar._ Unlike earlier this morning, Dimitri was looking straight at me while he sang; his eyebrows furrowed as he focused on the feelings he was laying down in front of me. His eyes were aglow, he was happy. And me? I felt happier than I had ever before, here I had: the sexiest man in history, singing about how much he loved me. Life doesn't get any better than this. _I have an idea…this bond thing does have _some perks_; thank God Lissa took up those piano lessons._

"That was _so beautiful!"_ I said, "And you wrote that for me?"

"Well, since you're so beautiful, I thought you at least needed a beautiful song-"he started to say something else after that, but I wouldn't let him, I hugged him so tight.

"Why would I need a song, when I have you? You're all I need, Dimitri, I love you."

He smiled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. It's just nice to know that you love me."

We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying being with each other. And then, another crazy idea popped into my head. _I'm on a roll!_

I turned to look at him, "Hey, why don't we just sneak out? Just you and me and we hit the sights in Montana?"

He considered this for a moment; I knew that because his Guardian face went back on.

"Why not? I'll sneak us outta here. We meet back here in an hour. 'Kay?"

"'Kay."

******

I only had one hour to be the most beautiful I could be for Dimitri. This is gonna be a challenge. I started by picking out a dress me and Lissa had scored during half-price madness at the mall last month. It was just above my knee, fabously red with bright sequins.

I blow-dried my hair on a round brush so it went all wavy. I added the smallest hint of eyeliner and a smoky gray eye-shadow on my eyes and touched up with the lip-gloss Dimitri had bought me on our first shopping trip when we had first come back after running away for two years. I then put on a gorgeous pair of strappy heels that had been my favorite ever since I had been able to walk in high heels (and live to tell the tale).

It took a while for me to hike down to the woods again without being seen, but my awesome ninja skills saved me from detection. And there, leaning against a tall Beech wood, was my Prince Charming. He was wearing blue jeans, faded in just the right places, a black sweater and his favorite leather duster.

.

My jaw dropped open at how good he looked, and from the look on his face I didn't look too bad either.

"Stop drooling Comrade, we got a club to go to."

He blinked. "Right-o."

He pulled out his keys to his crappy car and we drove off for the Montana Lights.

*****

We arrived at a club; the music was pounding through the air. Dimitri reluctantly handed his keys over to a shifty looking valet. We got to the security guard who was about to deny us entry, but then my coat jacket slipped open enough to reveal my dress and then he welcomed us right on in. _Hee hee_. Temperature by Sean Paul popped on as soon as we stepped into the 'dancing arena'.

_The gal dem Schillaci...Sean da Paul  
So me give it to...so me give to...so me give it to...to all girls_

"Woo!" I cried, after all it was my song.

I ran out into the centre of the floor dragging Dimitri with me, despite his protests that he can't dance. The protests stopped as soon as I started to 'shake my ass'. Then Dimitri held his arms up in the air and did an awesome pelvis thrust. I laughed. This was the wildest I had ever seen Dimitri.

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom....oh oh!_

And we danced on into the night….


	4. Temperature EXTENDED

**Author's Note: Look, I know I short-changed you guys when I left off the last chapter, but it was late and I just wanted to update it for you. So here's the EXTENDED scene from last chapter. Enjoy!!!**** And review!!!!**

_We arrived at a club; the music was pounding through the air. Dimitri reluctantly handed his keys over to a shifty looking valet. We got to the security guard who was about to deny us entry, but then my coat jacket slipped open enough to reveal my dress and then he welcomed us right on in. __Hee hee__. Temperature by Sean Paul popped on as soon as we stepped into the 'dancing arena'._

_The gal dem Schillaci...Sean da Paul  
So me give it to...so me give to...so me give it to...to all girls_

"_Woo!" I cried, after all it was my song._

_I ran out into the centre of the floor dragging Dimitri with me, despite his protests that he can't dance. The protests stopped as soon as I started to 'shake my ass'. Then Dimitri held his arms up in the air and did an awesome pelvis thrust. I laughed. This was the wildest I had ever seen Dimitri._

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom....oh oh!_

Dimitri pulled me into his arms, running his hands down my body as our bodies moved in time with the music. I spun out of his arms, twirling in a circle, teasing him. It worked; I saw a deep hunger rise in his eyes. I gave him my man-eating smile. A circle of people had gathered around us; cheering us on. He started to move towards me but I danced out of his reached infuriating him. I laughed, I was driving him crazy. Several 'You go girl!' came from the girls in the circle. _Why not?_ I moved for Dimitri, dancing in circles around him; my butt occasionally brushing him, but always out of reach when he went to grab it. Eventually, Dimitri had had enough and just scooped me up in his arms and kissed me in front of the crowd. Wolf-whistles soon entailed us. Giggling, I smiled; I reached up and caressed Dimitri's face. He grinned a smug grin. And he carried me to the bar.

"I could get used to this. Why walk when you have your own Dimitri to carry you around?" I said to him as he set me down in a booth.

"Forget it. I know, that you think I'm a bad-ass God, but, those boots were made for walking and that's what they're _gonna_ do." He grinned while I moaned at his awful pun.

"Hey, comrade, why don't we get out of here and – I don't know – check into a hotel…" I said coyly, my hands brushing his. I knew I sounded like a slut, but I want to make the most of this small freedom we have. He gulped at the thought and asked the valet for his keys.


	5. Secret Smiles and Barbie Girl Christian

**Secret Smiles**

We hurried back to the hotel room. Running down the hallway; we finally made it to our room. Dimitri was so anxious; he fumbled the keys for a full two minutes before I yanked them off him. The door had barely even shut before we were in each other's arms.

***********

A week had passed since our wild night out in Montana, whenever nobody was looking me and Dimitri exchanged knowing and secret smiles. Tonight was the night of the Talent Quest and all of us were going (Me, Lissa, Christian, Mase and Eddie), and Lissa had promised a surprise for all us; whenever we asked her what it was, she'd just waggle her eyebrows and say, "You'll see." And I had also managed to get her to be a part of my plans for the talent quest. I'd figured since I could enter her mind and know what she knows or feels; why can't I channel her piano-playing-awesomeness? I'd also managed to coax Dimitri to come - despite his many protests, my feminine charms were just too awesome to resist. So the plan was for me to go up first, _great, _and she'd be playing in her room and then we finish the song, she'll join us.

I pulled on my skinny jeans, a pastel-pink-lacy tank top, ballet flats and my favorite long cream colored cardigan and began to make my way to the school hall. I sat down quickly in my seat next to Eddie and Mase – and no sign of Christian. I wondered what Lissa had in mind for him. The poor bastard. The spotlight flickered towards the stage as Kirova stepped forward, onto the podium.

"I would like to take this time to say to you all that it takes a lot of courage for these students to get up and perform in front you. So I would appreciate it if you gave them the applause they deserve. And without further-ado I would like to introduce Rosemarie Hathaway."

I got up as everyone started wolf-whistling me; I turned around and saw Dimitri clapping really loud. I smiled nervously, and wiped my palms on my jeans as I stepped onto the stage where the electric piano was. I opened my mind to Lissa, sensing she was beginning. My hands flew out underneath me; automatically knowing where to go in this synchronized dance across the keys. The notes came out in their own charming and tinkling sounds, slowly enchanting the crowd. I'd specifically chosen 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton because I had always loved the beginning. I started to sing.

_Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound._

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.

It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.

'Cause everything's so wrong  
and I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory.

'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.

I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't.

Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...

oh oh

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you.

If I could just hold you....  
Tonight…

The notes trailed off; holding onto the last note, I said, "This was for a man I love more than anything and anyone else in the world." Specifically looking at Dimitri while I said it. The applause was astounding; I looked over to Dimitri and saw his eyes gleaming, and his smile so wide. It made my heart flip that I could finally repay him in this small way. As I sat back down in my seat, Kirova stepped up to announce the next participant.

"Well, that was very moving Rosemarie. And now onto our next student: Christian Ozera."

Me, Eddie and Mase all straightened up in our chairs to get a better view of what Lissa had planned for Christian's demise. The curtain opened and 'I'm a Barbie Girl' popped on. And then Christian made his big entrance. I had my hands over my mouth as I gasped in horror as Christian Ozera himself, strode onto the stage dressed all in pink. He had a mini skirt, thigh-highs, a pink mid-drift and Paris Hilton glasses. Obviously Lissa had used compulsion him because there was _no _way in hell that he would do something so heinous. At this point, the entire audience was rolling on the ground in laughter – while I did something _much_ smarter. I took out my camera phone and started taking pictures, which in future – I hope – may be used as blackmail. It was _hilarious_. Christian had started off with a solid moonwalk, moved onto pelvis thrust – which didn't look that easy considering he was wearing a mini skirt, and was finishing off with the all-time-favorite, the sprinkler. The music stopped and the audience cheered. As the curtains went down, I saw that Christian looked a little dazed, and when they had closed off the stage we all heard him yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I was laughing so hard I had missed the introduction of the next participant. Trying to keep a straight face I looked back up at the stage. The curtains went up and there was Dimitri. He had his guitar and was sitting on a wooden stool. And then I laughed when I saw he had managed to get S_tan Alto_ on drums – who looked really peeved about it, and then he had Alberta as back-up vocals and on piano. Dimitri pulled the mike towards his mouth.

"This song is dedicated to a wonderful person who saves me more each day, than she'll ever know."

All the girls in the crowd went "Awww."

The music started. Dimitri started to strum the chords gently; again as he played the first song I had ever heard him play.

_I'm finding my way back to sanity, again  
Though I don't really know what  
I am gonna do when I get there  
Take a breath and hold on tight  
Spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back in the arms of grace_

I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be

I am looking past the shadows  
Of my mind into the truth and  
I'm trying to identify  
The voices in my head  
God! Which one's you?  
Let me feel one more time  
What it feels like to feel  
And break these calluses off me  
One more time

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be

I don't want a thing from you  
Bet you're tired of me waiting  
For the scraps to fall  
Off your table to the ground  
I just want to be here now

_'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be_

_'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be_

And then the music carried on until it had finally stopped. Dimitri reached for the mike again.

"That was for you Roza, will you marry me?"

A shock wave went through the audience, every single head turned to me. Stan dropped his drum sticks which clattered before the yelling broke out.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Stay in tune, I've got at least two more chaps to put in. Reviews are appreciated and whoever has taken the time out to give me (the last time I checked) 23 reviews, thank you! It really just brightens my day. And sorry 'bout the wait, I had assessments, I'll try to get you the next installment ASAP.**


	6. One VERY Furious Kirova

**One VERY furious Kirova**

**Author's note: One of my friends is trying to get her story out so, I'd appreciate it if you took a look at it WARNING: MAY CONTAIN TWILIGHT IN HER FIC! Her name is . so check out if you can Thanks! And thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock so hard!**

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! I WILL NOT – I _REFUSE_ TO BELIEVE THIS!!!"

Dimitri and I had been escorted to the Guardian Council Chamber after our _happy announcement_; where we were now being screamed at by one _very_ furious Kirova. If I had had the choice between facing a furious Kirova or an army of Strigoi, I'd definitely go with the Strigoi. _Any day._

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE'RE DEALING WITH HERE, PEOPLE?! STATUTORY RAPE, THAT'S WHAT!"

During this scream-a-thon, Dimitri and I had just been sitting on the chairs; meekly flinching at every outburst of furious words directed at us. To make it even worse, all the Guardians – except for Alberta – were all staring at us in disgust. Not to mention Stan looked so furious that he was going to snap any second now.

"AND YOU, BELIKOV! I EXPECTED MORE OF YOU! LEADING ON AN UNDERAGE – NOT TO MENTION STUPID AND RECKLESS GIRL!"

..Straw. I was _NOT _stupid for loving Dimitri. In fact, it was one of the smartest things I've ever done. Standing up, shaking with so much anger, I said.

"_Excuse me _Kirova, but it seems to me that you're missing something very important here."

"And what would that be, Hathaway?" she asked, huffily.

"That I turned eighteen, on Monday, _last week._ So you can leave the underage part out of it and just call it a scandal – not statutory rape. _Kirova._"

Kirova's mouth opened and shut while she just stared at me in boggled silence. _Oh yeah, I finally rendered the bitch speechless!_

At that Alberta sent one of the Guardians to escort her to her room and make her some chamomile tea while he was at it. He gave Kirova a big soothing smile and led her away. Dimitri stood up with me and put his hand on the small of my back and murmured in my ear.

"It's all going to be okay."

He squeezed my hand and then moved in front of me, as if to protect me from the looks from disgust from the other Guardians. Alberta stepped forward to the podium, and motioned for the rest of the Guardians to sit in their allocated seats.

"Rose stand forward." She ordered.

I ducked under Dimitri's arm and did what I was asked (for the first time). She looked at me sternly.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, did Guardian Belikov force you into _anything_?"

"No. Do you think he could actually get away with forcing me to do something, without _me_ doing _anything?_" A chuckle escaped from Alberta's lips as Dimitri forced down a smile.

"I suppose not." She agreed, "Guardian Belikov?"

Dimitri stood forward.

"The council wishes to further discuss this matter, so you and Miss Hathaway need to step outside for a moment."

He nodded, "Certainly."

We were waiting outside for _five minutes. Five minutes of nail-biting hell_. Five minutes of listening to constant shouting and fearing the fate for Dimitri and me before we had even begun. Stan stood outside the door and motioned for us to come in.

"The Council has made its decision." said Alberta in a booming voice.

I began hyperventilating. Dimitri grabbed my hand.

"You two may _see_ one another as long as you keep it discreet." said Alberta, grinning.

I let out a scream of delight – which _I'm so glad_ Christian wasn't there to witness otherwise, I'd _never_ hear the end of it – and cupped Dimitri's face and showered it with kisses before planting one big one on his mouth. Dimitri held me close, encompassing me in his big, warm arms, smiling.

"Thank you." He repeated over and over again, "thank you, thank you, thank you."

He looked up – like he was thanking God – with a wistful look and the smile still on his face. Alberta came down and hugged us and congratulated us.

"Treasure it while you can, don't throw it away like I did." She said to us, a flash of pain appeared on her face, like lightening, and then was replaced by the Guardian mask we always hide behind by. She walked away quickly, wiping her eyes.

"You know," Dimitri said, his voice muffled by the fact he had his face in my hair, "I still haven't given you your ring yet."

I sprang apart from him, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh really?"

"Yes really." He smirked, drawing a red velvet box from his pocket, as he bent down on one knee, taking my left hand.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, would you consent, to be my wife, and make me the happiest man that ever lived?" he looked up at me, the utmost seriousness in his eyes and love etched all over his face. Well what can a girl do but say…

"YES! YES, YES, YES, YES, _YES!_ A thousand times yes!" I began to get something in my eye – and_ no I wasn't crying_, well maybe a little bit – as he slid the ring onto my fourth finger on my left hand. The ring was _beautiful_; it had a diamond in the middle of two rubies, carved with perfection into roses on a thin gold band. Dimitri scooped me up in his arms twirling me around in a happy circle as our laughter echoed around the chamber in a harmony.

**********

"OH MY GOD!" Lissa squealed as I showed her Dimitri's ring, "I'm so, _so_ happy for you!"

She began to cry with tears of joy. I jumped onto her bed and patted the space next to me. She joined me. And when she had finally stopped her sniffling, she said.

"You know we're gonna have to start planning this shin-dig right now." She looked at me slyly. I sighed.

"Fine, of course. Who else would I have organizing this wedding apart from you?"

"Yay!" she squealed. And then suddenly pushed me off the bed.

"Hey, what gives?" I protested.

"I need to get started, NOW. So go on, I have a few calls to make and then…" she babbled on and on about the preparations to make.

"Before I take my leave," I said to her, "Do you want to be my Maid of Honour?" She screamed and hugged me before saying 'yes' and kicking me out. When the door shut, I smiled to myself. I started walking towards my dorm, hoping my _fiancée_ was on my bed as a bonus prize. That _Do Not Disturb _sign might be going up tonight. All thoughts of that vanished as Janine Hathaway strode up to me, in all her five-foot glory and demanded.

"Now when were you going to tell me?"

**Author's Note: *Jaws music* ARRRGGHHH!!!! NOT JANINE HATHAWAY!!!!** **Another chap coming soon so stay tuned!**


	7. Dealing With Janine and Hen's Night!

**Dealing with Janine and Hen's Night!!!!!**

"Uh, hi Mum!" I said, fighting every instinct in my body telling me to _run. Like the wind._

"Don't 'Hi Mum' me! No what is this about you marrying _Belikov_?" she said Dimitri's name like it was a disgusting swear word. That just pissed me off. Call it P.M.S or S.K.S (Shadow Kissed Stress) whatever, but I had had a lot to deal with today.

"Yes. Yes I am marrying _Dimitri_, and it's none of your _business._" I replied peevishly.

"_Yes it is MY business!_ You're my daughter and I don't want you to end up being hurt like I was-" she cut herself off, before she had completely taken down the wall she had built between us.

"Mum, did you just say, 'I don't want you to end up being hurt like I was'?" Shock coursed through me. I had always thought of my mum as an emotionless robot, and here she was, barely able to keep the tears from streaming down her face.

"Maybe." She sniffed, trying to turn away so I wouldn't see her crying. I guess we have a lot more in common than I thought. I walked up to her and did something that surprised me more than it did her. I hugged her, for the first time in years.

"Don't worry Mum, I love Dimitri and he loves me. He would never do _anything_ like that to me. He's a _good_ man, Mum. I'll never have a happier future with anyone else other than him." I said to her.

"Well," she said, wiping her tears away from her face. The Janine I knew was back, "that's good."

"Yes, yes it is Mum." I said back to her, "Mum?"

"Yes, Rosemarie?"

"Did you want to come to my wedding?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Well I'd better go curfew's nearly here. But, um, would you like to go dress shopping with me and Lissa? She's bound to organize it soon and I'd like you to be with me."

"Absolutely." She assured me.

"Bye Mum."

I headed back to my dorm and there was my _fiancée_ – looking _very fine_ in only jeans – on top of my bed.

"Ooh bonus prize." I giggled.

"Yep. I'm the best damn bonus prize ever!" He smiled as he kissed my cheek and trailed down to my neck leaving me gasping. I jumped up and straddled him in a kind of piggy-front instead of back.

"You're unbelievable, you know that Roza?" He walked/carried me to the bed.

* * *

**Hen's Night!**

Lissa had taken care of _everything._ And I mean everything. From the dress, to the flowers, to the reception and anything else in between. She was amazing. I had (well Lissa actually did) got this beautiful dress. It was strapless, traditional white, and had gorgeous lace around the bodice and hem. I couldn't wait to see Dimitri's face when I 'un-veiled' it. My mum was going to give me away since my mysterious father just wasn't in the picture.

So now Lissa, me and Adrian were heading out. We only took Adrian along because he knows how to have a good time. We headed to a bar next to the club me and Dimitri had escaped to before. Unfortunately we'd arrived on Kareoke Night. Adrian sees the sign, his eyes widen and just as he's about to say something, I cut him off.

"No. I'm not doing a duet with you. N-O."

He looked away dejectedly and coughed, 'Party Pooper.'

As soon as we're through the doors, Adrian goes and signs up for Kareoke and orders a bottle of whiskey.

"Are you ever sober?" I asked him.

"Yep, right in the morning when I go to reach for my first bottle and cigarette!" he replies too enthusiastically, a few too many sips into the whiskey bottle.

"Do you even have a liver left?" Lissa asks.

"Yep, and you know what? It's doing a bang-up job if it's held up this far." He says as they call out his name for the mike.

"Mind this for me. And I know how much whiskey there is in there." He hands me the bottle and struts up to the stage like a drunken peacock.

"Hey there ladies. Oh and you too gentlemen. I'm doing my version of 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry." He says into the microphone.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like a wine from the winery  
I picked the vintage, but I still got the cheap crap_

You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know

'Cause when you're with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night?  
And I was the one who was holding you tight?

You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a cigarette with the surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, but what if I just want one fish?

I see your lips, I taste your mouth

_He pulls you in and I wish I was doing that myself!_

'Cause when you're with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
And I was the one who was holding you tight?

You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!

'Cause when you're with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night?  
And I was the one who was holding you tight?  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes

Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay

He swaggers from the stage to the bar where me and Liss were seated.

"So what do you think? Did my performance in any way sway you from your marriage?" he asks hopefully, albeit slurred.

"Yea-no, nice try though. But with a voice like that I don't think you'll get me any time soon. Or anyone for that matter."

Lissa snorted, spraying her Mimosa everywhere. Then me and Adrian shouted in sync.

"SAY IT, DON'T SPRAY IT!!"

Somehow, many many drinks later, I found myself on top of a table dancing back to back with Adrian to 'Low'.

…_Apple bottom jeans, jeans boots with the fur, fur_

_The whole club lookin' at her_

_She hit the floor_

_Next thing you know, shawtie got Low, Low, Low, Low, Low Low..._

Each time they said 'Low' Adrian and I bent our knees and went lower and lower, trying not to topple off the table. Which was _very_ tricky. Eventually we decided to throw the towel in at 2 am, but only because we were a bit drunk.

"Hey Rooszhe will youa marriiee mee?" Adrian asked me slurring the words.

"Not in thiiiiiss liffetimie Adriiiien." I laughed.

Hiccupping I made my way to my room, not even bothering to go on my bed, I fell asleep on the plush carpet.


	8. The Hangover,Wedding & Adrians Heartache

**The Hangover**

Pain pounded against my forehead as I woke up and found I was laying face-first on my carpet. I blearily blinked my eyes and groaned as I sat up. My stomach did _so_ not agree with that. I dashed to the bathroom and made it in time to throw up in the toilet. Gasping, I shuffled over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out and then looked into the mirror. Ugh. Carpet Hair. I shuffled back to my bedside table and got out the Aspirin. I stopped dead in my tracks as I realised. I was getting married today.

"SHIT!" I ran back into the bathroom and started the shower. As the hot water ran all over my body, it soothed all the stiffness from sleeping on the carpet, I sighed. And then suddenly I felt, warm and calloused hands on my hips.

"Did you have fun last night, Roza?" Dimitri asked me teasingly twirling a strand of wet hair around his finger.

"Yeah, but it wasn't worth this hangover." I said tiredly, taking in his hot-naked-Russian status.

"Let me kiss it better then." He tilted my head up and softly kissed me.

**********

Dimitri and I were lying on my bed, our mouths telling each other things that didn't require words when Lissa burst through the doors with my Mum, both holding the dresses and enormous make-up bags.

"Dimitri, get out! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride!" Lissa screeched.

Dimitri slid off the bed smoothly and so gracefully for someone nearly seven feet tall.

"And even worse luck if he doesn't," he grinned, cheekily, "I'll await you at the altar, Roza." He blew me a kiss and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed my Mum pursed her lips and Lissa took on a determined air and walked up to me and pushed me into the bathroom and had Mum carry in the dresses.

"Honestly, Rose." Lissa sighed as she pulled out the foundation.

"Uh-uh." I said shaking my head, "Make-up to the minimal, I actually want to be able to open my eyes and see out of them for this."

Lissa set on to do my eyes in a soft/Smokey kind of way that went with the dress. At the last minute yesterday, I had changed my mind on my dress and wanted a new one – much to Lissa and pretty much everyone else's grievance. The new one was the traditional white, with sliver and lacy floral embroidery on it, a thin silver silk band around the waist, strapless of course and had a beautiful, long veil with embroidered flowers occasionally here and there on it. I loved it. Lissa asked my Mum to do my hair as she went and changed into her dress. I didn't know what to do, on one hand, I had _no _idea what my Mum was going to do on my hair – probably make me a mini-her. On the other, my Mum genuinely wanted to help. I decided to suck it up and let Lissa do damage control later. My Mum did my hair in silence; she grabbed the ghd curler and focused completely on my hair.

"Ta-da!" Lissa twirled into the room showing off her dress. It was a beautiful Max Azria number. It was strapless to suit the theme, silver lace wrapped around her chest and then flowed on top of a silver silk under-layer down to her to her knees, and it suited her perfectly.

"Oh my Russian God! Lissa, you know it's a crime to look more beautiful than the bride!" I jokingly teased her. She slapped my shoulder, laughing.

"I think that's pretty hard, considering you're looking _fiiiine!"_

I twirled around in the mirror to see. This person looking back at me was me, but not me. She was sophisticated looking, classy, and I'm… well, Rose. And I looked up to my hair I gasped. Mum actually had done a great job. It was like Eva Longeria's curly/wavy hair in a messy-but-dressy up do.

"Oh thank you Mum! It's perfect!" I hugged her. She put her arms around me stiffly and patted my shoulder awkwardly.

"You're welcome, Rosemarie. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go and change." She picked up her dress and walked into my bedroom and changed while Lissa helped me into my dress in the bathroom. My Mum walked in with a gorgeous pastel/beige thin satin skirt and blouse with a single pastel pink ribbon across it, and the blouse was covered in floral designs.

"Wow Mum, who're you trying to impress?" I asked.

My Mum smiled and giggled. Seriously, she _giggled_. And murmured something about 'Abe'. And then she came to her senses and gasped as she saw me.

"Rosemarie, you're a vision."

I grinned.

"Let's get this shin-dig on the road." And we walked out of my room and proceeded to chapel where Dimitri was going to make me his wife.

*********

I waited in the back room, as I waited for my que (and Mum's as well) to be given away, when this lady approached me. She had a look about her that just said she was a mother; the kindness was written in those strangely familiar brown eyes.

"Rose!" She hugged me. Okay this was just a teensy bit weird. I mean c'mon strange ladies don't hug me every day, but strange guys try it, and fail it everyday.

"Um, forgive me, but who are you?"

"Oh hasn't Dimka told you about me yet? I'm Olena Belikova, I'm his mother."

It was so stupid of me not to recognize her as Dimitri's mother, her eyes, the face and the cheekbones and hair were exactly the same. I wanted to say something to her but the Canon Pachebel began, "I'm sorry, but I promise, I'll catch up with you later okay, I kinda have to go now." I smiled.

"That's okay, good luck, my dear." She smiled and waved as she went to find her seat. I began hyperventilating. Mum grabbed me by the shoulders and said.

"Don't worry Rose. You are beautiful, and you are about to be forever joined to the man who loves you. Nothing bad is going to happen. Okay?"

I nodded, to afraid that if I said anything, I'd cry and ruin my make-up. My Mum grabbed my elbow as the doors opened. We took one shaky step at a time, left. Right. Left. And then I saw him, and suddenly I wasn't surer of anything else in the world. Just him, looking so completely other-worldly beautiful, waiting to be mine forever and the complete look of love in that big grin as I made my way towards him. Suddenly, my Mum was the only thing keeping me from running down the aisle and throwing myself into his arms. The whole ceremony went like a blur until it came to the vows.

"I, Dimitri Belikov do take thee Rosemarie Hathaway to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold form this day forward, to love and to cherish; in sickness and in health till death do us part." He slid the thin band of gold onto my ring finger. The Priest turned to me, my turn now.

"I, Rosemarie Hathaway, do take thee Dimitri Belikov to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, to love and to cherish; in sickness and in health till death do us part." I smiled and slid the ring onto his finger, he started counting the seconds till we got to the 'you may kiss the bride' bit.

"You may kiss the bride!"

Dimitri lifted the veil gently off my face and caressed my cheeks and brought me in to softly kiss me. We had decided earlier that we kept it G rated for the wedding. We walked out of there, using every opportunity to say our new names as everyone threw confetti and rice at us. The photographer came up close and said smile, but we kissed and he snapped that, and showed us the photo. He had perfectly captured the moment. I smiled and thanked him. And then opened the door for me, 'Mrs Belikov'. And we drove away to the rendezvous point, the reception at the nearby hotel. It went like a blur- the reception, me and Dimitri were stuck inside our little bubble of love, saying the cheesiest things you could think of. I only looked up when it was time for the speeches. Adrian was up first, he looked absolutely wasted.

"I wanted to object when the priest asked 'if there are any objections' bit. But I didn't because I knew that it'd make you unhappy, Rose. It kills me, that I'm not the one who's there to make you happy, Rose. Who makes you stare off dreamily into the distance, who holds you tight when the world comes crashing down, who wipes you're tears, but most of all it kills me that I'm not the one you'll ride off into the sunset with. I just want to leave you with a few wise words from Blue October's song 'My Never'.

_I saw forever in my never,  
And I stood outside her heaven  
Let me in your heaven...  
I wanna live inside your heaven…_"

He stumbled off the podium. I gave a look to Dimitri, who stiffly nodded, "He needs you at the moment."

I walked off into the direction Adrian had taken off to.

"Adrian?" I called. I finally found him sitting in the gutter with a very big bottle of vodka.

"Adrian. I…uh-I…" I stammered, unable to think of what to say.

Adrian gave me a look of absolute disgust and sneered.

"Save it, Rose. I don't wanna hear it. Just leave me, my bottle of Russian vodka and my miseries alone in this gutter, and tell it to the man that's wearing your ring on his finger."

Shock coursed through me, I never knew Adrian could be so…so, well _mean_. I took a deep breath in and said.

"Fine. Just don't blame this on me Adrian. I never lead you on. Don't blame me for this happily-never-after ending. You brought this on yourself. See you around."

I walked away and left him lying in the gutter, regretting that I had been so harsh with him.

**Mental Block at the moment….sorry bout that.**


End file.
